


Twilight Fans

by toesohnoes



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley has to investigate rumours of a haunted house. He isn't ready to run into Jerry again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Fans

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/15784834889/charley-looks-up-at-the-house-in-the-daylight-it).

Charley looks up at the house. In the daylight, it looks completely abandoned - no one with a lick of sense would think of going in there. Overgrown and falling apart, nobody can have lived there for years.

In a way, that’s pretty much true. Jerry doesn’t exactly ‘live’ any where.

Charley begins to make his way up the unsteady pathway, past the tumble-down gate and towards the front door. The house feels wrong in a way that Charley can feel all the way down to his bones. There’s something dangerous in there; there is something that has moved in and taken root. Looking up at it looming above him, Charley wishes he had Peter with him for back-up.

He’s on his own now, and he has to convince himself that he is strong enough to do it. He’s defeated Jerry once before; only an occult resurrection spell had brought him back. Jerry had repaid his worshippers by dining on their blood. It had been in the news.

The front door isn’t locked, and it squeals on its hinges as Charley enters the house. Inside it smells of damp mildew, thick enough to choke. Charley swallows and switches on his flashlight, because with the thick curtains drawn it is in no way bright enough in here.

He doesn’t say anything, even if he hates the silence; he doesn’t ask if there’s anybody there, mostly ‘cause he’s worried that someone might answer.

The bright beam of his flashlight makes the dust dance in the air as he sweeps through the house, room by room. The house creaks and settles around him - every sound is like a miniature explosion in the silence. Swallowing and wetting his lips, Charley starts to think that this must be another dead end.

And then a hand lands on his shoulder.

“Looking for someone?” Jerry asks, grinning wide in the beam from Charley’s flashlight. Charley moves, his pulse thrumming, but before he can take a step or raise a weapon Jerry has him caught, trapping both of his wrists in a supernaturally strong grip. “Missed me? I’m flattered you’ve gone to all this trouble to find me.”

“I’m here to kill you,” Charley hisses. “Again.”

“You didn’t do such a good job last time,” Jerry points out.

“It’s not my fault that even vampires have messed-up fans,” Charley says. He tugs wildly to try to free himself from Jerry’s grasp, but nothing is working. Lashing out to kick at his shins, his foot connects with nothing but midair as Jerry chuckles and moves his leg to avoid the blow. “I blame Twilight.”

“Don’t care who you blame. I’m glad to be back.” Jerry bares his teeth as he smiles, razor-sharp and bright in the scant light. “Do you like the new house? Needs a bit of patching up, but I’m thinking you and me are gonna be staying here for a while, guy. I’m owed a little payback, don’t you think?”

Charley never gets the chance to argue back; a blow to the back of the head is all it takes before he passes out.


End file.
